The Redtail Heiress
by Realmi
Summary: Act 3 up! AU fic based heavily on Deveraux’s The Heiress. Faye is the heiress to billions of woolongs and Spike is the dirt poor man trying to seduce her while taking her to her fiancé, but what if the vixen decides to tell Spike the heiress is….Juli
1. Of Plans and Trickery

The Redtail Heiress

Realmi

Act 01: Of Plans and Trickery 

***

            "Damn it all to Hell!" Spike Spiegel yelled after the bill collector left. The Spiegel estate had fallen on hard times while he was away playing cowboy with Ein and Jet. What was once a proud and noble manor now looked like a child had super glued it together. "Goddammit, I knew leaving the place in Fad's charge was a bad idea."

            "Any idiot with half a brain could figure that one out, Spike," sighed the tall golden haired Ein.

            "Now, Ein, leave Spike alone, not even I thought Fad was low enough to do this to his own family!" Jet said, coming to Spike's rescue. The three friends took off about three years ago for an "adventure." Not daring to leave his two sisters unattended, he wrote a letter to his cousin Fad to stay with Ed and Electra. During those three years, Fad managed to destroy a good part of the Spiegel farmland, spend the family fortune,  but them miles in debt, and die before Spike came back to give him a proper ass kicking.

            "Damn bastard," Spike, who had returned five days ago, said bitterly as he hung his head. "There has to be someway to save this place!"

            "Doesn't the Queen owe you a favor?" Ein asked as he laid out on a moth eaten couch. The once glamorous mansion was now barren except for the old long table in the dining hall, a few chairs and bed, the rest was all things they couldn't or wouldn't sale. 

            "The Queen of Bebop got the three of us out of jail because I slept with her and she didn't want her husband to find out." Spike said, Ein opened his mouth to say something but closed it when he remembered Spike's views on blackmailing. 

            "Oh Spikii-Spike!" called the sing song voice of Spike's youngest sister, Ed. "Mail for you, mail for you-u!" she sang happily to her own little tune as she danced into the once lounge where the trio was currently moping. Electra followed her into the room smiling. Ein immediately sat up straight as spike's beautiful twin sister walked in.

            "Hello, gentlemen," she said as elegantly as can be expected from a duke's sister. True the Spiegel clan had fallen on some very harsh times, but they were still noble blood nonetheless. Jet gave her a little salute and Ein smiled weakly as she stalked over to her brother, who was being terrorized by Ed.

            "Give me the letter, will you?"

            "Spikii gotta say please-ese!" Ed squealed as she darted the letter to and fro, always just out of her older brother's reach.

            "Why you," Spike snarled tackling his sibling to the ground. "Gimme that," he ordered tickling her into submission.

            "AHAHAHAHAHA! OKAY! HERE LETTER!" Ed giggled tossing the letter to her brother, who immediately stopped tickling her to see who had written him. What he saw nearly made him die of surprise; on the envelope was the Redtail seal.

            "Spike? What's wrong?" asked Electra, leaning in to read over his shoulder. "Oh my, what could Redtail want with us?"

            "REDTAIL!?" shouted Ein and Jet together. The Redtail family was a very mysterious and very rich family. The legendary merchant Cyanide Redtail had made the largest fortune in the entire known world and one daughter, who was the mystery of the family. She was the offspring of the marriage between Mr. Redtail and the daughter of Garrote Swordfish, the largest landowner in the country Bebop. Whether it is truth or rumor, Redtail only went to bed with the daughter of Swordfish once and nine months later had no wife and a baby girl (the mother died in pregnancy in case you didn't get that). Redtail then crafted a large castle in which to keep his daughter from the public, and that is where she was still. Not much was known about her, not even her name, but what was known about her is enough to spark any man's interest. She, upon her father's death, will be rich beyond reasoning, for even though Redtail was a wizard at making money, he had "issues" with spending it.

            "Well, open it, Spike," Jet encouraged. Spike shrugged nonchalantly peeled off the seal, took out the contents, and began to read. 

            "Hmmmm…" he said after reading it, everyone in the room stopped and looked at Spike in question. "Interesting," he said putting the letter in his pocket.

            "Well, what does Redtail want?" Electra asked, everyone stared at Spike intently; he smiled wickedly and said,

            "I'm not telling."

            "Tell, Spikii, Te-l!" Ed roared, reaching for her brother's pocket.

            "Com'on, Spike!" Jet begged.

            "What kind of friend are you!?" Ein yelled.

            "Please?" Electra asked. Spike smiled again and took out the letter.       

            "It seems good old Redtail wants me to escort his daughter to her groom to be." 

            "The Redtail Heiress is getting married?"

            "Wedding! Wedding! Lovey-dovey wedding!" Ed sand, dancing about.

            "Love? Most likely not, Redtail never gave anything away for free in his life, and I don't think he's going to start with his most prized possession." Spike sighed. "The Heiress is marrying Vicious Syndicate, you know, the son of the second riches family on Bebop."

            "What if….. Mr. Redtail had no choice in the matter?" Electra said, Spike looked up at her in question. His puzzlement was quickly replaced by fear. Spike considered himself to be a very brave man, in fact only two things scared him: Whatever it was that Jet had cooked for dinner three nights ago and that look. Nothing good had ever come to a man who was given that look by a female. 

            "No way, ut uh, not happening!" he said, reading his twin's thoughts. "I'm *not* going to seduce the Heiress. No!" Everyone else, aside from Ed who was humming "Here Comes the Bride," gave Spike the same look Electra was giving him. "Hey, hey, hey! Not you guys to! I thought you all liked me alive!" Spike shouted frantically, imagining all the horrible things that Redtail would do to him if he tried that.

            "We do like you alive Spike," Ein said reassuringly, smiling in a fake sweetness.

            "We'd just like you a lot better attached to billions upon billions of woolongs!" Jet smiled. Spike shook his head madly.

            "NO! NO! NO! NO!" he yelled.

            "Well that's just very selfish of you then, isn't it!?" Electra said raising her voice. This caused everyone to stop, even Ed, no one had heard Electra yell before.

            "Selfish?" Spike asked, warily.

            "Yes, who else are we going to keep this place afloat? We have hundreds of thousands of woolongs in debt! Hundreds of thousands that we don't have! We need you to do this! While you were out with your friends doing God knowing what and who, Ed and I had to put up with hunger pains and the drunken asshole you had got to baby sit us!" Electra bellowed, causing the men to sink lower in their places with guilt.

            "Well, Spike, it looks like Electra is your twin after all," Ein said quietly, her wording was very much similar to the man across from him.

            "Couldn't you tell by the stunning good looks and charm?" Spike joked.

            "Exactly, Spike, put your so called stunning good looks and charm to use!" Electra ordered.

            "And snag yourself an Heiress!" Jet finished with a smirk.

            "What if she's ugly?" Spike sighed in defeat.

***

            Faye Redtail walked through the garden silently, musing about her new challenge. "So, the old man wants me to marry?" she whispered aloud. She threw her raven haired head back and sighed. Will my husband let me paint? Boss people around? Make choices? Or will I be even more caged then I already am? She thought gloomily. The sun picked at her pale skin, she normally only took her walks in the evenings but the news made the need to clear her head very important. Never in all my life have I been outside those walls, she though, sitting down on one of the garden benches. Is there even a world out there? If so, I would like to see it for once! She thought angrily, sitting up. That's it, where is Julia? I need to paint something.

***

            Within moments Faye had found her lovely cousin and was in the shade painting her. Julia sat serenely on one of the garden benches looking intently at _Tristan and Isolde in a very stunning silk dress that showed off every curve of her cousins beautiful body. A pang of jealously shot through Faye as she looked at her relative, Faye would gladly change her pasty skin for her cousin's sun kissed one. Her short, straight, dark hair for Julia's long golden, curly locks, her green eyes for Julia's honeyed colored, the list went on. However, the jealously died when she remembered something that had made the past ten odd years of her life bearable. What I lack in looks I make up for ten fold in brains! She thought happily. _

            She dabbed her brush into so blue pain to color in the flower in Julia's hair….only to look down her brown cotton dress to find all the blue paint was there. "Hey, I'm going to go get some more paint, don't move," Faye called out to her cousin. Julia was very good about not moving, any chance to have her beauty captured was good enough reason for her to sit around doing nothing.

            As Faye was walking towards the shed, were the head gardener let her put her paints, a hand reached out and clamped itself about her mouth. Before her mind could relay this to her body she was dragged to the other side of the castle. Oh God, I'm going to be kidnapped, raped, but most likely killed! Faye thought. I forgive my father for putting my in this pretty prison, it isn't really so bad. Oh God! She thought, fighting against her captor. "Whoa, whoa, relax, I'm not going to hurt you," whispered a pleasant male voice in Faye's ear. The voice caused Faye to relax, somewhat. "I'm going to let go of your mouth, please don't scream," 

            Heh, fool, Faye thought was the "villain" let go of her mouth. She then let out a scream to quake the dead. However, before 2 seconds of screaming the strong hand was back over her mouth. 

            "I told you not to scream." The voice sighed. Faye could feel the man shaking his head. He was a good seven inches taller then her and lean and muscled as far as she could tell. Hmmm…..if he is pretty maybe I can talk to him about posing for some paintings…….Oh God I can't believe I just thought that!

            "Did you hear me?" The voice asked. Oh, he's talking? Faye shook her head "no." "I want to ask some questions about the Heiress," he said, releasing his other hand from Faye's arm and pointing to Julia, who hadn't moved. Heh heh, this sucker doesn't know I'm the heiress…..ooo……here's an evil thought. "If I let go of your mouth, do you promise not to scream?" the voice asked, Faye nodded again and he let her go. This time instead of screaming she turned around to face the fool that confused her and her cousin.

            And she almost melted in spot when she did, before she remembered that this was *not* a romance novel and that she was *not* and utterly pathetic spineless heroine in one. But, Damn, he is beautiful……which means he's a stupid, arrogant, bastard, Faye said inwardly. "What do you want to know about my cousin?"

            "So, she's your cousin?" the man asked her, looking skeptical, eyeing her brown cotton paint stained dress.

            "Not everyone has to dress up like a peacock, Mister….?"

            "Spiegel, Spike Spiegel," he said. "So tell me, what is your cousin's name?"

            "Julia," Faye stated. "Her favorite color is black and she likes velvet." She added.

            "Ah….and what is he lovely Julia's favorite flower? Roses?"

            "Heh, your lovely Julia is as vain as she is beautiful, she doesn't like anything that compares with her beauty. You're best bet would be dandelions"

            "Ah, but I see she seems smart enough, she's reading a book," Spike said, gazing at Julia in a calculating manor.

            "Yeah, Julia is a real bookworm," Faye said. "Why do you want to know all this? Trying to seduce the fair Heiress? How did you get in here anyway? Who the Hell are you?" Fay asked rapidly.

            "I want to get to know her, I threw a rope over the wall climbed up it and climbed down on that peach tree, and I'm escorting Julia to her fiancé." Spike answered.

            "You're a day early."

            "Yes, I wanted to see the Heiress."

            "You didn't answer a question, are you trying to seduce my cousin?" 

            Spike looked uncomfortable and answered, "That's were I need your help, my family had fallen on hard times while I was away, and we need serious money seriously soon."

            Oh please, can't you come up with something original? Faye thought, surprising the urge to roll her eyes. "Well, I told you just about everything you need to know about Julia, she should be eating out of your hand by tomorrow, the day you "officially" are welcomed here." She said happily. Spike cupped her hands together and kissed them.

            "You are very kind." He said, then he darted towards the peach tree and with a speed that surprised the real Heiress, climbed up it, waved back at her and dropped out of sight. 

            Poor fool, Faye thought on her way to the shed. Julia can't stand the color black or velvet. She can't read n she's allergic to dandelions. Oh well, he should know better then to trust a woman with a brain. Oh well, he'll find out tomorrow… She stopped five feet in front of the door handle. Or maybe he won't…. then the Heiress got an idea, an awful idea, the Heiress got a wonderful, awful idea! I have to go find Vincent and fill him in, Julia's not going anywhere.

***

            "Come on!" Faye begged her best friend.

            "No, absolutely not, your father would sever my head off and leave my mangled body nailed to the door as an example to all others." Vincent said, sitting in the sole chair in Faye's room, which was much plainer then Julia's cause Faye had inherited a trait from her father: spend other people's money as much as you want, spend your money very little. 

            "Vincent…." Faye whined.

            "The pout isn't going to work, Redtail," Vincent sighed. Oh, how he hated it when Faye got ideas, they always lead to trouble. Vincent had been living with Faye since she was six, her father brought the orphaned boy in as a playmate for his only daughter, and six years later Redtail brought in Julia too. Vincent had been abused by his witchdoctor of a father when he was young that had left him with horrible scars on his neck, face, and arms, bad lungs and an icy disregard to everyone aside Faye, who had always loved him.

            "Do you know who I am to marry, Vincent?" asked the 20 year old girl before him. Vincent sighed, yes, he knew alright. Her father had sold her to the son of a wicked family. The son himself was cold hearted and bitter about a fiancé who had cheated on him. Oh yes, Vincent knew quite well what Faye was unwillingly getting herself into. 

            "I need this time. I need these days, these weeks. I want to be *free,* Vincent. For once I'd like to be Faye, not the Redtail Heiress! Will my husband let me be Faye? Will my husband see me as a person? Or as an object like my father does?" Faye knew she had won when Vincent stood up and looked out the window.

            "Alright, I'll tell the staff, you tell Julia."

            "I knew you'd see it my way."

            "You are so like your father," Vincent sighed.

            "I'm cuter right?"

            "Much. And more troublesome too."

            "Ah, you're making my blush!" Faye joked and darted out the door to look for Julia. Vincent sank back down into his chair.

            "Good Lord, what form of chaos have I unleashed?"

***End Of Plans and Trickery ***

Author's thingii: This is an AU story (duh) based heavily on Jude Deveraux's The Heiress. I don't own anyone or anything….yet. Lalalalalala, ooooo coffee!


	2. Of Dandelions and Foreplay

The Redtail Heiress

Realmi

Act 02: Of Dandelions and Foreplay!

***

Authors Babbling: Thanks to Kendra Luehr for being the first to review my story! Go read her stuff, I love it, you'll love it, we'll love it together! Anyway. In this chapter there *will* be a hot and heavy lemon scene by who? Well…you'll have to read sucker! This chapter will be a bit shorter then the last one, sorry about that.

Enjoy! 

***

            Spike, Jet, and Ein sat by the wagons that Redtail had sent him to use. The man also sent them some money for emergencies and in doing so nearly made Jet die of a heart attack. "So, what does she look like!?" Ein asked excitedly. Spike had told his companions about his encounter with the Heiress's cousin and now the two were starving for details. 

            "She is like a child," Spike said wistfully, thinking about Faye. "She was warm and spelled like paints and rain. She was pale and she held herself in a manner that said 'I am a person! I am worth something.'"

            "Well duh, Spike, she is the Redtail Heiress!" Jet said. This snapped Spike out of his state. All day all he could think about Faye, he was losing sight of his goal. 

            "Oh, I was speaking of her cousin. The Heiress is a swan. A bronze goddess, utterly captivating. She makes her cousin look like a plain sparrow." Spike covered up quickly. Although, I happen to prefer sparrows over swans myself, he added mentally before kicking himself.

            "'Cuse me, good sir," a little boy from the village said, walking into the camp. Under his arm was a black velvet cape with golden dandelions sewn into the hem. Spike had went into the village and found a seamstress to get something that will please the Heiress. As the boy handed Spike the cape, he couldn't help but think how he would like to see Faye in this, This and nothing else, he smiled inwardly before he could stop himself. 

            "Thank you very much," Spike said, handing the boy a sliver coin. The boy bowed and then he bounded away. Damn it, Spiegel, you got to get your mind off of Faye. You need to seduce the Heiress. The Heiress. Although, Faye has a much nicer body…Auigh! The Heiress! The Heiress! The Heiress! The Heiress! The Heiress!

***

            Vincent shook his head in disbelief, he couldn't believe they were actually going to do this. Julia was more then happy to make the switch and Faye was so excited that she was going to be a normal person for a few weeks. And Hell hath no furry as Faye when she is disappointed. I hope this works, Vincent thought. Lord only knows what Redtail would do if he found out… Vincent was lurking the shadows where no one could see him and his disfigurations. 

            "When is this Spike coming?" Julia asked, standing in the middle of the great hall wearing a heavy looking dress. Faye was smirking and leaning against one of the marble columns, she wanted a good seat for the show that her peacock of a cousin was about to make of herself.

            As if on cue, the door opened and in walked Spike, Ein, and Jet walked in. Julia's breath caught in her throat, he was very bit as beautiful as Faye had described him. Spike took her hand in his and kissed it. "Miss, I am Spike Spiegel I will be guiding you to your fiancé." Not letting go of Julia's hand, he snapped his fingers and Ein and Jet placed the cape around her shoulders. "You look ravishing," he said, tying the ends together.

            It took a while for Julia to realize that she was surrounded by dandelions. She began wheezing and gasping for air. She thrashed about like a wild animal, tearing at the cloth trying to get it off. "Get that off of her you fool," Vincent yelled, jumping out of the shadows as Faye was racing towards her cousin. "She's allergic!" Spike wasted no time and pulled out a knife from his boot, cut the strings, threw the heavy cape into Faye's face (which caused her to fall to the ground). 

            "Someone open a window!" Vincent ordered as Faye got to her feet and raced over to a bay window. She kicked it open, Spike wasted no time in picking Julia up and racing her to the window. They sat Julia on the cushions where she regained her breath.

            "Oh my God, Julia, I'm so sorry!" Faye said honestly. Never had her cousin had a reaction that bad. Normally she'd just sneeze and cough mildly. Spike turned toward Faye with a look that meant murder. He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of earshot of the others.

            "You heartless wench," he hissed. Faye glared at him and wriggled free of his hold.

            "I didn't know that would happen."

            "Liar, you had to have known she is allergic."

            "I didn't know she would have that strong a reaction. Normally it's just a few coughs and sneezes."

             "Liar, you want to kill her, don't you?" Spike hissed, his anger coursing through his veins like poison.

            "Why on Earth would I want to kill me cousin? Yeah, she can be annoying at times but she's family and one of the only two friends I have!"

            "I don't know, maybe you're jealous?" Spike hissed coldly, his anger at being made a fool of cutting off his better judgment. Faye's hands balled at her sides. Unable to control herself, she punched him hard in the jaw, then walked away in a huff to her room.

***

            Vincent watched as Faye crawled over the side of the wall. He knew what she was up to, and like a father, he didn't like it at all. He couldn't bring himself to stop her though. All her life she had been kept in the prison her father gave her, she needed some freedom. Spike seemed like a good man, so maybe he'll be nice to her… so long as he didn't know who she was, she should be able to get what she wanted.

***

            As Faye walked to Spike's campsite, her mind drifted off. I'm not totally clueless, she thought. I know there will be no love in my upcoming marriage. That's why I'm doing this, I want to give my virginity to someone I'm at least *attracted* to. Faye smiled as she thought of Spike. She couldn't pin point it, but there was something about him she liked, even the part about him that dragged her by the arm and yelled at her. Suddenly, she felt a hand come around her arm, fear took over her but then she saw the outline of Jet.

            "Good you're here. He's waiting." Jet said warily. He didn't believe in prostitution, but Spike was Spike and he was Jet and therefore and no right to impose his personal beliefs on his friend. He, unknowingly, placed Faye in a tent and went to get Spike. Faye, in the dark, took off her silk hat, the only thing of her mother's she had. I hope this brings me more luck then her, Faye thought as she nervously put the hat to the ground. I can barely see my own shadow….perfect.

***

            Spike was in a rather foul mood. He wasn't sure why, not one part of him doubted that Faye just meant for it to be a joke. He guessed the reason he was so angry was that he didn't want to think of Faye was someone capable of that. He was hoping she'd be more like his sister, sweet, and flawless. But no, Faye was Faye, and he liked that, even though at the current moment it was bugging him because it did so. "Spike?" Jet said coming up to him. "Your….er…company is here." Spike nodded and got off the ground, brushed himself off, and went to his tent. 

***

            Faye wasn't sure when it happened, but all at once there were hands all over her. Touching her shoulder, her back, her hair, her thighs. Removing her clothes, suddenly the fingers were inside her. She let out a little squeal of delight, but suddenly the fingers were gone. "Wha…?" Faye asked in a slightly higher voice then normal. 

            "You're a virgin…" Spike said, sounding confused. Faye tensed, she need to think up a lie, and to think it up quick.

            "It's my first….yes," she said. "My family died of small pox, we were farmers, this is the only way I am going to be able to survive," Faye said with a sorrowful sigh, surprising herself by her lying ability. Spike's arms were around her in a hug, he's annoyance of Faye disappeared and was replaced with pity for the woman in his arms. He kissed her forehead and led a trial of kisses down her neck. Something tells me this is going to be fun… Faye thought as she turned around to kiss him.

***End Act 2….don'tcha hate me?***

Endnotes: Don't worry all you lemon fans, the next chapter is going to be all sex, so those of you who don't like that, don't read the first half of the next chapter…you have been warned!!!!


	3. JustSex

The Redtail Heiress

Realmi

Act 03: Just…Sex

***

            Author's Notes: this is sex. Don't like? Don't read. It's not smutty nor overly dirty very short update…loooooooong chapter soon to come my beloveds

***

            Faye opened her mouth to let out a scream of pain as Spike came into her. However, that scream was muffled by his neck. She instinctively chomped her teeth into his neck and now it was his turn to groan in pain. Faye smirked against his neck as he slowly burrowed inside her.

            Faye winced at first but slowly she started to move with him. Instinct, emotion, and energy took over her. Each movement that took place touched her deeply. Elating her to a place she had never been. Every thrust, every gasp of breath. This is togetherness, Faye thought. She looked onto the face of her….. lover? Is that what he is? No…not really, she is nothing special to him, but to her, he was more. He was her first. He's face was distorted, as if he was trying to hold something back…then, suddenly, she felt as if something had exploded inside her and she which it. Such a rush of emotions, such a sense of ecstasy. 

            And in the same instant, he was gone from her. She let a sigh of disappointment, not because the experience was enjoyable but because it was over

**fear my two paragraph chapter!**


End file.
